


The Winds of Waters

by 5up3r_N3rd



Series: The Bastard Sons [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Hypothermia, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Sharing Body Heat, Spoilers, hypothermia?, well sorta non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5up3r_N3rd/pseuds/5up3r_N3rd
Summary: After escaping death again, Jon finds himself wrapped up in furs in a bed on a ship heading back from East Watch. He had conversed with Daenerys about the events that had transpired, finding himself alone with his thoughts once again. Or so, he thought until a knock at the door disturbed him. (Warning past seasons and season 7 spoilers of Game of Thrones)





	The Winds of Waters

The ship gently rocked back and forth on the waves returning from Eastwatch. The sea seemed mostly peaceful despite the threatening clouds above. Jon lay in his bed trying to get some rest as Daenerys had ordered after speaking with him. Though he found too much was on his mind for sleep to come. Plus, the cold bite to the wind seemed to permeant the wood of the vessel as well as Jon’s bones, was not helping. He sat up as much as he could, groaning at his still fresh injuries, to watch the water lap at the boat. He gathered the blankets around him and did his best to clear his mind. But he found all he could see was poor Viserion dropping from the sky and they anger that enthralled him. Jon couldn’t imagine what Daenerys was feeling right now. Yes, he too had lost family, most of his actually, but the loss of a child? How could he even fathom?

Just as he zoned out, a knock came at the door causing him to nearly jump out of the bed. Jon bit his lip as it caused strain to his sore body. “Come in.” He said weakly. Gendry smiled as he walked in. He was glad to see Jon laying there in one peace. “How are you feeling?” He asked. Jon met the late king’s son’s eyes with joy. “I am doing well. I’m happy to see you did not freeze to death. Davos said you had collapsed right outside the gates, scared he was going to lose you.” Jon replied. Gendry walked over to the side of the bed and sat on the edge, not wanting to intrude on Jon’s space. “I’ve been nearly killed by fire and ice now, but I’m still here.” He laughed.

Jon reached out and placed a hand over Gendry’s. “You are a true Baratheon. I want you to know that. You would have done your father proud today.” He said never straying from the other’s gaze. Gendry felt his face grow hot and he nodded, not able to find the words to say. How does one acknowledge being told “you’re just like him” when no one even knows of your existence, probably his father himself didn’t know. Gendry gripped Jon’s hand as well to show he appreciated the sentiment, it felt like ice in his own. “Jon you’re freezing!” He stated.

“Falling through ice will do that to a body, you know.” Jon replied teasingly. And for some gods awful reason, Tormund’s conversation with him echoed in his head. “How do you keep your balls from freezin’ off out here?!” He had asked. “Walking’s good, fighting’s better, fucking’s best.” The large ginger had told him. He had to admit in the moment Tormund had said “you have to make due,” the first thought he had was holding Jon down in the snow and- “NO NO NO NO NO!!!!” Gendry thought, though his hand moved of its own volition. It moved up Jon’s forearm to his shoulder, skin still nearly too cold to stand touching. Gendry hoped he at least felt warm to Jon, he had warmed up significantly to how he had nearly been in the same state as Jon earlier. “That feels nice.” Jon said closing his eyes.

“My hands warm?” Gendry asked moving it back down his arm then up again. “Mmm” sighed Jon, settling back down to lay. Gendry started to feel a stir in his breeches, trying his best to ignore it though feeling Jon’s muscles twitch beneath his fingers, and listening to those soft sounds escaping his throat made it a hard task to accomplish. He wanted….needed to feel more of Jon beneath his touch. “Can I touch your chest?” He asked. Jon didn’t say anything, he took one of Gendry’s wrists and placed it on his chest before doing the same with his other.

He hesitated greatly before smoothing his hands along Jon’s sides. Jon took a sharp intake of breath which Gendry assumed it was because it tickled. He did it again and watched as Jon’s lips twitched up. He softly laughed to himself and took to kneading the chilled skin instead so he did not cause the other discomfort. All the while, his arousal grew. He had never really looked at men before the way he found himself looking at Jon. Hell he hadn’t even looked at women before Melisandre all but raped him. Sure, he had been along for the ride at first but when he found she wanted to kill him, party was over.

He could see Jon’s face starting to flush as well. Both their breathing had picked up and steamy puffs of air floated between them in the cold boat. “Y-you know… Davos told me body heat can help warm someone up.” He lied, though he knew it to be true. “Join me beneath the covers.” Jon said lifting up the many furs. Gendry quickly did. Then Jon found himself quickly pulled into solid warm arms. “I see all those years spent smithin’ paid off.” He quipped. Gendry smiled and rested his chin atop Jon’s head. “Aye.”

Jon shifted as best he could to lay on his side, Gendry pressed firmly against the length of his back. Though when he wiggled a bit to get comfortable, he felt Gendry’s erection poking against his arse. Jon couldn’t say he was surprised, or even minded. He had always been able to admire both a man’s and woman’s charm and looks. And there had been that one crazy night with Tormund but that’s not here nor there presently. Gendry is. “Are you wanting to warm me up in a different way, Waters?” He asked with a smirk. Gendry felt like a fire was pooling in his gut.

“You saying you’d let me, Snow? He asked, growing brazen, experimentally rolling his hips against Jon’s backside. This earned him a deep groan as Jon pressed back. “Put your hands on me.” Jon commanded reaching back to pull Gendry’s hips flush with his arse. They both knew better then to actually try and penetrate Jon right now. The strain to his injuries would be far too much. Gendry didn’t want to risk hurting him, hurting Jon was the furthest thing from his mind. So instead he hastily undid Jon’s breeches and worked them down to his knees. He repeated the action with his own. “Spread your legs a bit.” He said, spitting into his hand.

Jon questioned to himself for a moment before lifting his thigh a bit. He got his answer when Gendry coated his upper thighs in his saliva. Jon put his leg back down and Gendry slid his cock between them, fucking himself with Jon’s slick thighs. Gendry then spat into his hand again and started pumping Jon in time with his thrusts. “I won’t just warm you.” He whispered in Jon’s ear, taking a moment to lick the shell of it. “I’ll set you afire.” Jon felt his entire body shiver at the heady words flowing from that warm mouth. Dare he admit it, he whimpered and throbbed in Gendry’s skilled hand. Gendry’s other had a strong grip on Jon’s dark locks.

Jon damned himself for still being so inexperienced when he already could feel his orgasm fast approaching. He bucked and spasmed as Gendry’s grip got rougher, and that hot mouth found its way to his exposed throat, biting and sucking. He did not care in this moment as it felt like the heavens, but what was everyone else going to think? The King in the North with hickies all over his neck. He found he still didn’t care at the thought. Mostly because he was spilling his relief all over the smith’s hand.

“G-Gendry!” He huffed out fucking his hand through the aftershocks. “Tha’s it Jon. Tha’s it.” He said moving the hand from dark hair to a dusky nipple, giving it a tweak. Jon whimpered again and turned his face into the nape of Gendry’s neck, panting hard. Gendry was still working his cock between Jon’s messy thighs. Spit and pre-cum dripped all over his legs as Gendry continued, nearing his own relief as well. “Cum for the king.” He whispered, and as he did he felt warm semen spray between his thighs. Gendry breathed heavily and clung to Jon as he rode it out.

Once he had stopped shaking from the force of his orgasm, Gendry leaned over to a table beside them and got a cloth. “Don’t worry about it right now, I’m too tired to even move for you. We can bathe together later if you’d like.” Jon said, turning again to face Gendry, wanting nothing but to fall asleep in those solid arms. “Aye my king.” Gendry replied, gathering the other spent body in his embrace. “Rest well Snow.” He said, yawning. “And you Waters.” 


End file.
